Through a Dauntless Heart
by KatieKattheNutellaEnthusiast
Summary: Through a Dauntless Heart takes place as if the war never happened. Will is still alive, Edward left Dauntless, and Al never killed himself. Rated M because there will be later lemons ;)
1. Chapter 1

Remember the axiom: throw the weight and hold the opposite of that. Calloused hands gripped the blade-heavy knife so that the thumb is on the side of the knife. The light glinted off the metallic blade as it was vertical to the target. The thrower's small frame stood at a 45 degree angle in position to the target. The knife thrower took two steps forward and released the knife, burying it deep in the bulls eye of the target. The thrower smiled to herself and wiped her slick hands on the bottom her black tank top. A slow clap sounded from behind her and she turned to face the noise. From out of the shadows stepped a figure, a tall man with olive skin and dark brooding eyes. Tris smiled, a grin that stretched to both sides of her face. "Have you been watching me the whole time?" Four shrugged and stepped closer to Tris, laying his large hands on her waist. He smirked and pressed his lips to her flushed forehead.

"Would it help if I said no?"

Tris shook her head and stretched to kiss her instructor's cheek. Although she hated being short, only reaching Four's shoulder, there were times when she chose to embrace it. Those times came when she and Four would lie in his apartment and cuddle. Four sighed and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I think it would be best if we didn't do this here." Tris frowned and crossed her arms.

"Are you saying that you're ashamed to be seen with me?"

Four's thick brows knitted together and he frowned. "No, but as your instructor I don't think it would be wise, as you're still an initiate."

Tris pouted and let out a huffy breath. She pulled away from his grasp and looked up at him."Well seeing as we're together, I think I should be warranted some time with you."

Four's face softened and he reached out a hand, laying it on her shoulder. "How about this, we go back to my apartment and you can have me all to yourself?" He stepped closer to her and pressed his lips against her ear. "We can do whatever you wish to"

Tris' face burned red and she turned away from him. Although he never pressured her, Tris knew he was anxious to do so much more than cuddling and kissing. Even though they loved each other, Tris was anxious to give herself to him. It wasn't that she was against being with him, in fact she wanted that very very much. Tris was scared of further intimacy with him, not because she was scared of him, but because she hated herself. Whenever she looked in the mirror all she could see was a small girl with the body of a 12 year old. Being a Dauntless initiate had allowed her to wear makeup, get a tattoo, and had toned her body, but she still felt small and incomparable to her more attractive counterpart.

Four took in her expression, watching as the gears turned in her head. He placed two fingers under her chin and brought her lips up to his. "Nothing like that, I just want to be alone with you. I rarely get time with you, and when I do I have to share it with Will and Christina."

Tris visibly relaxed and slid her slightly damp hand into his larger, more rough one. "Okay, but as long as I get to use your shower! It's so much better than the ones we use." Four chuckled, a deep throaty sound, and nodded.

"Of course you can, what's mine is yours."

Tris smiled and the two walked hand in hand through the Dauntless compound, up to Four's top floor apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

"Only if I can join you? I just got done running with Eric." Tris rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Sorry Four, only in your dreamscape would that happen." He sighed and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Ah, I thought it was worth the shot. I guess I'll just go after you're done."

Tris grinned and skipped her way to the shower, skipping wasn't very Dauntless...more Amity, extremely happy to cleanse herself of the dirt and grime that clung to her aching body. She walked into the bathroom, shutting the oak door behind her. She pulled the damp tank over her head, pulling small strands out of her ponytail, and tossed it in Four's overflowing hamper. Her mesh shorts were quick to follow, along with her sports bra and underwear. She walked over to the glass encased tile shower and turned on one of four knobs. The glass slowly fogged up with the warm steam that had begun to slip out of the small nozzles. Tris stepped in the shower, turning on the warm water. The water trickled down her body, soaking her hair and slowly ebbing away all traces of dirt and the day's anxieties. Tris lathered herself using Four's body wash, filling the small area with a musky warm scent. She was quick to shower, remembering Abnegation's rules about wasting water. "Waste not want not," her mother always said. She washed the remaining suds off of her body and turned off the water. After drying off she walked over the large walk-in closet, her damp feet padding against the cold tiles. Tris opened the drawer that Four had set aside for her, filled with her underwear, bras, and Four's old massively oversized shirts. She slid on a black t-shirt that fell below her knees and a nicer pair of lace boy shorts. Lace wasn't usually her style, but Christina had taken one look at her clothing choices and had demanded to know where the lingerie was. After making a comment about stupid Abnegations, she had went and bought Tris some lacy, yet slightly modest boyshorts. Tris wore them because they appeased her friends pushiness, while making her feel slightly more modest. She left the bathroom and walked over to where Four was sitting on the large cream colored couch. Tris slung a tan leg around Four's waist and straddled him, pressing a kiss to his moist lips. Four slid a large hand down her shoulders to the small of her back. He pulled her against his body and pressed a few quick kisses down her neck, and onto her exposed collarbone. Tris pulled back from him and frowned. "No no no, Four you need a shower! You're going to get me all gross and sweaty again."

Four rolled his eyes and placed a kiss on the soft spot by her ear. "Hmm...first of all we're alone, call me Tobias. Second of all, I don't think that's half a bad idea." He gathered her in his arms and carried her to his bed, laying her among the tangled sheets. "Rest here, take a nap while I go shower. We can talk after I'm not disgusting." Tris nodded and yawned, curling up against the soft sheets, inhaling Tobias' intoxicating scent. Tobias, the name still sounded odd in her mouth. She liked the way it sounded, but it was too modest of a name for such a rough man. Still, he had shared a part of him with her, no matter how painful it was still a part. Tris smiled and let the thought sink into her brain, lulling her into a light sleep. He loves me enough to ignore Faction over Blood...Tobias loves me….and I love him.

Her nap was short and light, she had learned that alertness was key in Dauntless. She woke to the sound of movement from the bathroom. The door was open and her eyes fluttered open to the sight of Tobias standing naked in the doorway, his back to her. She clasped her hands over her mouth, being careful not to alarm him. Her eyes drifted over his muscled frame, the way the muscles in his back rippled and he reached over his head to pull his shirt on. Tris allowed her eyes to drift down further, something that she soon regretted. His legs were slightly spread and she could see the outline of his cock, making her let out a squeak of surprise. Tobias whipped around and his eyes grew. He quickly covered himself with a towel and a flush spread of his face.

"Oh god Tris! I'm so sorry, I thought you were still asleep! Sorry, let me get dressed!" Tobias quickly ducked into his closet. He came out a short while later, wearing a pair of dark jeans and a black t-shirt that was tight over his chest, showing off the outline of his abs. He walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed, his face still a light shade of pink. "Erm...look I'm really sorry about that, I thought you were asleep…"

Tris crawled over to him and pressed her soft lips to his jaw. "No...don't be sorry, it wasn't like you were intentionally flashing me." She ran her hair through her slightly damp hair and let out a girlish giggle. "Well Tobias, I don't think I've ever seen you so embarrassed."

Tobias quickly regained his smug composure and lightly punched her in the shoulder. "Same here stiff, quite unlike you!"

Tris laughed and tackled him back against the bed, the two of them now fighting for dominance. "Oh hush! It's not my fault you happened to be standing there naked!" She laughed and pinned his hands against his sides.

Tobias chuckled and deftly flipped her over, pinning her down but careful not to put his whole body weight on her. "But the true question is...did you like what you saw?"

Tris blushed and went quiet, not sure how to respond. Truthfully, she did like what she saw, and a small part of her wanted to again. "I….uh…..I mean it wasn't bad…."


	3. Chapter 3

Tobias nodded and a slow grin filled his face. "That's a relief, I never would mean to make you feel uncomfortable. If I do, promise that you'll tell me."

"Of course I'll tell you, but you could never make me uncomfortable." Tris laughed, a sound that always drove Tobias crazy. The sound had a carefree air to it, and it always seemed natural. Plus, whenever Tris really laughed, her face would flush pink, and she would close her eyes as she doubled over in laughter. Tris thought for a moment, collecting her thoughts before speaking. "Tobias…..does it bug you that we never have sex?"

Tobias let out a breathy sigh and rolled off of her, laying by Tris' side. He took a deep breath and laid his hands behind his head. "Sometimes it does, but then I remember everything that Abnegation teaches their children, and then I remember that we're preconditioned to wait until marriage. But, I've gotten past that, and I realize you haven't. Plus, I would rather you feel comfortable with me, and then I realize I'd rather wait until you're completely sure."

Tris smiled and closed her eyes, nodding slightly. Tobias was truly the most amazing thing that could have happened to her. She knew that, no matter how long they were together, her feelings would never change for him. She was and always would be in love with him. Drawing on this thought, she had a surge of confidence. Tris got on her knees and bent over her boyfriend, pressing slow kisses down the side of his chiseled jaw. Her small lips found their way down to his neck. She took the skin between her teeth and sucked lightly. She positioned her body so that she was straddling his waist, her legs clamped tightly holding him down. Her trembling hands traced the perfect contours of his chest and slid down to his hips. Tobias grabbed her hands and looked up into her blue-grey eyes.

"Tris...are you sure you know what you're doing? I don't want you to feel like you have to do this."

Tris shook her head, her hair falling around her face in brown and blonde ringlets. "Tobias...I know my limits. I promise I'm doing this because I want to, not because you do."

Tobias nodded slowly and dropped his hands from hers, instead laying them on her small waist. He gently maneuvered her small frame so that she lay beneath him. "Tris, I want to ask you something, even at the risk of sounding like a complete idiot. I wouldn't be surprised if you laughed and tossed me over the pit. From the moment you first jumped into that net, I knew there was something drawing me to you. You're wonderful, and beautiful, and my light in this dark compound. Would you do me the honour of letting me make love to you?" With these last words Tobias bit his lower lip and blushed.

Tris' eyes brightened and she slid her arms around his neck, and pulled his face down to her level. She nodded and pressed her lips hard to his. "Tobias...I love you, but I'm not very good at this so I think I'll just kiss you."

He laughed and nodded,"I love you too, just bear in mind this might hurt, and if you want me to stop at anytime just say so."

Carefully, he started to peel off her clothes, first her oversized shirt, and then his lips moved from hers, to her neck, leaving a trail of soft, open mouthed kisses along her skin. Then came her bra, and with large, calloused fingers, he traced along every scar on her body, kissing as many as he could and whispering how beautiful she was, despite how ugly she felt because of those moments of weakness, of self pity that she just couldn't handle. But Tobias still thought Tris was beautiful, the love in his eyes showed that he wasn't lying to her.

then he started pulling down her black sweatpants, his fingers trailing against her soft skin as he kissed just above her belly button. Then he kissed just above her lacy underwear, and she felt goosebumps rise on her skin. His eyes locked with hers while his fingers hooked around the thin material, pulling them down to her knees before they fell to the floor. Tobias knew he would need to get her warmed up before he did anything, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

Tris reached down, her fingers tangling in his short, cropped hair as his lips attached to her heat, his tongue moving in soft circles around the small nub. A soft gasp left her lips at first, but soon it turned into quiet moans, biting down on her bottom lip. Then his fingers found her entrance, tracing slowly before he pushed one large digit inside her, groaning softly against her because she was so tight, and he loved it. It hurt for a second, her virgin hole stretching as he slid a second finger inside her. Tris whimpered, and Tobias muttered soft apologies against her stomach, telling her "Just one more minute" and then the pain slowly ebbed away. Tobias already knew he was hard in his own jeans, but this wasn't as much about him, as it was making her feel good, giving her a first time she would enjoy.

A few minutes later his clothes were off and they were kissing again, moving under the blankets of her bed. She looked up at him, her lips parted slightly as he rolled on a condom and lined himself up. "Ready?" He asked.

"Ready," Her reply was whispered, but he heard it perfectly clear. He kissed her

again, his lips staying on hers as he started to push himself inside her. She whimpered again, squirming slightly underneath him as her body adjusted to the foreign feeling inside her.

"St-Stop," She'd stuttered, her eyes pooling with tears.

"You're okay, it's okay, I won't hurt you, just tell me when you're okay," He whispered, pressing his lips against hers for a second, then against her forehead, both her eyes, the tip of her nose, and then her lips again. A few minutes later, he heard her speak up again.

"O-Okay, I'm okay," It was quiet, but it was enough. He still moved slowly, watching her face twist from one of pain, to relaxed, to a state of bliss when he pulled out, and pushed back in again. He didn't pick up his pace for a few minutes, letting her get completely used to the feeling. When he asked her, and she nodded, he started moving a little faster, but he didn't go as fast as he could, he wanted to keep it slow for her first, sweet, and sensual.

It wasn't long until they were both panting, Tobias close to his release and Tris felt a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach, a feeling Tobias knew of, but it was all new to her. She clawed at his back, her nails digging into his smooth skin as she hit her high, Tobias spilling into the condom.

He pulled out, moving so he laid beside her instead of on top of her, pulling her small frame to his chest. She was still breathing heavily, but she pressed her lips to his for a short, but passion filled kiss. She cuddled up next to him, her head laying against the middle of his chest, his chin resting on the top of her head. His arms wrapped tightly around her, his fingers trailing up and down her back, trailing soft shapes as their breathing calmed down. And then she spoke.

"Tobias?" She whispered.

"Yeah, Trisl?" He'd replied.

"I love you.."

"I love you too, beautiful."

It took a couple minutes of silence, both of them just smiling slightly to themselves before they fell asleep in a mess of tangled limbs, their final words still ringing in the air.


	4. Author Update

Hey guys! It's the author, Kate. I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm struggling to update. I don't know how to continue their story, and right now I am typing a 12-15 page term paper for my college thesis! *Insert dying animalistic groans here* All I wanna do is write this story! I'll try to get another chapter up this week, I swear! 


	5. Chapter 4

Tris woke up the next morning to the sunlight trickling through the open curtains. She sat up in the large bed, her hair falling in messy tangles around her face. Her eyes were still hazy with sleep and she rubbed them until white lights appeared on the inside of her eyelids.

"Hey there sleepyhead, I thought you would never wake up." Tobias' voice sounded from the kitchen. Tris let out a yawn and mumbled something unintelligible.

"Babe if you wanna say something you have to speak up."

Tris yawned and slumped back against the pile of fluffy pillows. "I asked what's on the agenda today." she said with a yawn, her voice raspy with sleep.

Tobias walked over to her, carrying two large plates laden with scrambled eggs, sausage, and bacon. "Well since tomorrow is the final test, all of the initiates have a free day today. I thought could relax this morning, and maybe train in the evening when it'll be cooler."

Tris nodded appreciatively and accepted the breakfast-filled plate. She murmured her appreciation and shoveled a spoonful of eggs into her mouth. "That sounds like a plan to me."

Tobias looked at her and smiled his megawatt smile."After breakfast I was kinda thinking we could go see Tori, maybe get a tattoo."

Tris thought for a moment before nodding."Sounds good to me, but first I wanna finish this. So, how did you learn to cook like this?"

Tobias set his empty plate on the nightstand and shrugged."I guess it was more acquired. My mom, before she died, taught me the basics. After I became a tutor, I bought my apartment. I just decided that as good as cafeteria food was, I wanted something more home cooked."

Tris set her plate with Tobias' and nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean, my mother always tried to make our food seem more substantial than just plain old Amity vegetables."

"I always like your mom, she was always kind to me after Evelyn died." Tobias sighed and laid a hand on Tris' leg, like he was remembering that Dauntless weren't really ones to share their feelings. That was more...Amity. "Well I'm going to get dressed, I had Christina bring some clothes up for you. She said I could have you to myself today, since I guess she's doing something with Will."

Tris rolled her eyes and groaned."If she brought me something to wear, I'll bet you I won't want to wear it."

Tobias shrugged and got up, going into his bathroom and shutting the door behind him. Tris pulled herself off the bed and walked over to the large, black metal dresser that sat in corner of the bedroom area. A plastic sack hung on one of the knobs, a note taped to the front. Tris- I brought this up when you were asleep. I figured you'd object to what I picked out. I know you'll hate it, but suck it up because you need help with your clothing choices. -Christina

Tris ripped the note off the bag and tossed it to the side. She emptied the bag's contents on the bed. Out fell a tight black tank top, short ripped shorts with metal rivets on the side, and a pair of black lingerie with lace paneling "God dammit Christina..." Tris frowned and replaced Tobias' over sized black shirt with the outfit Christina picked. Maybe it was the Abnegation in her, but she felt over exposed. She cleared any and all thoughts about her old faction out of her mind. Tris sighed and pulled her back into a messy braid that fell mid-length at her back. "Four, if you're decent, I need in the bathroom!" She shouted over her shoulder. The large metal door swung open to reveal Tobias, only wearing a towel around his waist.

"Yeah, I'm all good in here." He smirked and tightened the white towel around his hips.

"Tobias! That is not decent! Put on some sweats or something!"

Tobias rolled his eyes and chuckled. "I think we're past the point of when this would be awkward."

Tris let out a huff and walked past him into the bathroom. She applied her makeup, first a light foundation followed by grey smoky eyes, then topped with a black cat eye. Tobias watched Tris as she applied her makeup. Makeup had always been foreign to him, it wasn't like he had ever had a live-in girlfriend. He watched as she applied mascara, her mouth opening slightly. Tris looked over at him, a brow raised. "Can I help you sir?"

Tobias shook his head and smiled sheepishly, like an Abnegation kid caught looking in a mirror. "Ah no, it's just kind of interesting. Girls are just so….careful about how they make themselves up. I didn't realize what a process it was."

Tris shrugged and put her makeup off to the side."Christiana had to teach me, it's different but I'm getting used to it. I love how free it makes me feel, like I'm no longer restricted by a set of rules."

Tobias nodded and kissed her cheek."Well I like it, you look hot. Now, let's go! I don't want to waste what time I have with you today!" He grabbed her hand and tugged on it anxiously.

"Oh Tobias, you really are a poet when it comes to compliments! And if you could kindly not rip off my arm, that would be fabulous."

Tobias released her hand and opened the entry way door, bowing slightly. "Well Miss Tris, if you could kindly do me the honor or accompanying me to the tattoo parlour, that would please me so!"

Tris bit her lip, holding back the goofy grin that was about to fill her face. "What? Are you Amity now? Make up your mind!"

Tobias groaned and grabbed her hand, pulling her through the door. "I can't win! Can we just leave now?!"

**Tris sighed and followed him into the hall."Of course we can."**


	6. Chapter 5

Tobias walked at his usual brisk pace leaving Tris, who tried to match his stride, trailing slightly behind him. She jumped forward slightly, grabbing Tobias' hand. "What's the big hurry? We have a couple hours together! It's only about eight."

"Sorry, it's just that I feel like our time together is always rushed. I guess I'm not used to having this extra time." Tobias stopped in the middle of the hall and turned towards Tris. "You know, this hall doesn't have any cameras, and I'm the only one who lives in this wing."

Tris crossed her arms and and glared at him."Tobias Eaton! We are not having sex in this hallway!" She whispered harshly.

Tobias smirked and pressed her against the cold concrete wall. His large hands gripped her wrists and pinned them above her, pressing them to the cool surface. He pressed his soft lips against her ear. "I never said anything about that, but I do have another idea." he whispered softly. "How much do you trust me babe?"

Tris relaxed against him and looked up at her much taller partner. "I trust you with my life, why would you ask that?"

Tobias shook his head and pressed his large frame against her petite one."For once Tris, I need to to abandon your curiosity and just give in to this."

Tris pressed against the cool wall, and craned her head up to look Tobias in the eyes."Are you sure we won't get caught?"

Tobias nodded and drew a cross over his heart."I promise, scout's honor!"

Tris laughed and shook her head,"No! You can't say that! You're not a scout!"

Tobias rolled his eyes and slid his large hands around her small waist."Jump up." Tris obliged and jumped, Tobias catching her legs and wrapping them around his waist. His calloused hands slid under her shirt, travelling up her torso to her chest. His hands reached around to the clasp of her black bra, his fingers fumbling with the clasp. His eyes scrunched in concentration and he managed to take apart small metal clip, letting the bra fall to the ground. Tris laughed and shuddered slightly, her nipples now hard under the loose fabric. Tobias winked and with Tris' assistance, pulled the thin fabric shirt above her head, and tossed it aside. Tris automatically wrapped her arms around her chest, and looked apprehensively at Tobias.

"Tobias…..I can't do this, it's scaring me."

Tobias stopped and caught her brown eyes in his steel blue ones. "Tris, I know you're scared, but I promise I would never do anything to hurt you. In fact, I think you'd really like this, I swear."

Tris bit on her small pink lip and nodded. Her hands fell away from her chest, instead making their way to wrap around Tobias' neck.

Tobias slid down slightly so that his face was level with Tris' chest. His lips caught her right nipple and he slowly sucked, occasionally rolling the small nub between his teeth. The hand that was holding her waist was brought up, and he grabbed her small, perky breast in his grasp, slowly kneading and massaging.

Tris let out a low moan and tangled her hands in Tobias' short hair, gently tugging on the roots.

Tobias' mouth left her breast and his lips slowly trailed down her torso. "I'm going to need these shorts off." He put her on the ground and helped her out of the tight denim shorts. He laughed and nodded appreciatively. "Mmm….tell Christina that I give her my thanks." His thumbs hooked around the elastic band and yanked them down her legs, adding it to the growing pile of clothes.

"Why don't you tell her yourself? I hate them, they're way too lacy." Tris stood in front of Tobias, her legs tightly crossed and her arms wrapped around her chest."Um...Tobias, do you mind if I try something?"

Tobias shook his head,"Of course I wouldn't mind, just tell me what you need me to do."

Tris nodded and chewed on her lower lip."Okay, um…can you lay down?" Tobias nodded and laid on the concrete floor, supporting himself on his forearms. Tris sat down next to him and straddled his waist, her muscled legs tight against his waist. She pressed against the small bulge in his pants and slowly started to gyrate her hips against him.

Tobias let out a small groan and pulled Tris close to him, his large hands grabbing her bare bum. Together the two worked out a rhythm with Tobias' hands directing her movements and speed. When Tobias' bulge strained against his jeans, Tris climbed off of him. "Tris?! Why did you stop?" Tobias demanded.

Tris grabbed at the waist of his jeans and tugged. "I want these off, I really want you!" She said hastily, her breathing ragged.

Tobias pulled down the dark jeans, along with his red plaid boxers. He slid them off to the side and sat up. "Tris you okay? We don't have to do anything more."

Tris sat still, her eyes scanning his body. His biceps were tense as he sat up, and the outline of his sixpack became more pronounced. Her brown eyes travelled down to below his waist, where his erect member touched his lower abdomen. Tobias raised a brow and laid a hand on her tan thigh. "Tris, are you okay? You need to talk to me!" He said nervously.

"Tobias...I'm fine! I'm just a little nervous about doing this. It's just that you're kind of large and I don't want this to hurt." Tris kneeled over him and positioned herself above his waist."Um...could you help me with this? I don't know what to do next."

Tobias gave her a warm smile and placed his hands on her hips. He positioned his member so that the head rubbed slightly against Tris' slick folds. "Just take it slow, you have all the control here, so if it hurts then you can stop at any time." Tris sighed and closed her eyes. Her tiny hands clung onto Tobias' large freckled shoulders. "Tris...please look at me, I want to see your beautiful big eyes."

"O-okay, I think I'm good." Tris opened her eyes and she looked down at Tobias, who shot her a sympathetic smile. He slowly brought her hips down onto his member, moaning as her warm muscles tightened around his member.

"Ah Tris...you know that I love you. I think that you're the most beautiful, most strong and brave girl in this city. I just want you to always remember that love."

Tris smiled and pressed her forehead against his, her hair sticking to her slightly damp head. "Tobias...I love you too."

Together they found a rhythm, their bodies in sink. Each of his thrusts were met with soft moans and whimpers and neither could tell where one of their bodies ended or the others began. Tris finished before him, the small flutter in her abdomen turning into a spark that shot through her veins. As she laid panting on top of Tobias, his thrusts soon became he went slack.

Tris laid her head against his damp chest, listening to the slow rhythmic beating of his heart. "I know we planned to do something today….but I kinda just want to ride the trains." she whispered.

Tobias' hand stroked her hair, his other hand slowly massaging her shoulders. "Hm...yeah that sounds good to me too, besides one day without training won't kill us." He said, barely above a whisper.

****Tobias gave her shoulder a squeeze and held the smaller girl to his chest. He brought his arms around her and stood up, carrying her like a fragile doll. Tris laid her head against his shoulder, allowing Tobias to gather their clothes and walk back to the apartment.

Sorry if this chapter was short, and not the best! I just wanted you guys to have something to read, in case I couldn't post anything larger.

xoxo

Kate ^._.^


	7. Chapter 6

Tobias shoved the large entry door close with his heel, the door automatically locked behind him with a loud metallic clang. He carefully set Tris down on the bed, careful not to disturb her. The ten weeks of training had finally caught up with her, and even a short session of sex had exhausted her. His eyes trailed over the scars and healing bruises that marked her tan skin. Her forehead boasted a small scar from when Drew had beat her up in the initiates early training. Along her collarbone rested the three black soaring ravens that represented one of her fears, along with her family. Her newest tattoos, the Dauntless and Abnegation insignias, covered both her left and right shoulder blades. Tobias gently pressed a kiss to her forehead, careful not to disturb her. He left the bedroom area and entered the bathroom, quietly shutting the door.

Tris' eyes fluttered open and she found herself outside the city. The tall, dry grass scratched her skin and the air was filled with the smell of smoke. She hastily climbed to her feet and observed her surroundings. She was surrounded by fire on three sides, the dry burning grass filled the air with black smoke and an acidic smell. The sky was dark, not with storm clouds but with ravens. The birds dove towards her with open maws, their hoarse screeching filling the air. Tris threw her hands up and tried to take a step forward, but she stumbled and fell on the ground. She found that she couldn't run, her legs were covered in a dark, gritty matter that bound her feet in a prison. The birds swooped towards her, but instead of attacking they flew around her. Tris twisted her head to see the birds attacking three figures, her family. Their screams and blood mingled together in the sky. Tris tried to scream out to them, but her mouth produced no sound. The figures fell and the ravens turned towards her instead. They flew towards her and at the moment of impact, she awoke.

Tris flew up in bed and her hands grabbed at her ears. The screams of her family echoed in her ears, like the ghost of a memory. Her head was pounding, her body was aching, and sweat dampened her body. Tris get a hold of yourself! That wasn't real, you're family is safe in the city! Dad is probably with the board of elders, mom is at home cleaning, and Caleb's in Erudite! Remember where you are! Tobias is here, you're at Dauntless in his bed. Tris slowed her breathing and climbed out of the bed. She made her way to the kitchen on shaky legs and grabbed a glass cup from the cupboard. Tris filled the cup with ice water and slumped down on the tiled floor, leaning back against the cabinets. She drank slowly, the coldness numbed her mind and drove away all thoughts of ravens and death. She set the empty glass down beside her and laid down on the floor. She pressed her warm cheeks to the cold tile and sighed. See Tris, you're fine. no harm comes from a dream. You're just worried about the initiation tomorrow, and that worry twisted your fear landscape. Remember what Tobias told you last week. You would have to defeat your fears in a way that a Dauntless would, not a Divergent. Tris smiled to herself, her subconscious seemed to have it more together than she did.

"Ah...Tris? Why are you laying down in the kitchen? I have a bed as you know."

Tris looked up and laughed. Tobias stood a few feet in front of her, dressed in his training gear, his hair slightly damp. Tris laughed loudly and grinned."I got really hot! This floor feels nice!"

Tobias shook his head and frowned."Tris, neither of us are Candor, but we both know you're lying." He sat down beside the still nude girl and laid a hand on her back.

Tris rolled over to face him, and laid her head on his lap. She explained her dream to Tobias, watching the expressions flicker over his face. "Could we...not train with the others? I'd rather run out by the fairground ruins, and maybe go see Tori."

Tobias caressed the side of her face, brushing a few stray strands from her cheeks. "Of course, I set out your training clothes on the counter. But Tris, you have to remember that everyone is fine. Your family is safe in Abnegation, and Caleb is in Erudite. Nothing can touch them, and do you really think your pansy of a brother would even get near the fence? He probably never leaves the library."

Tris laughed and shook her head,"You're right….Caleb's scared of his own shadow, and my parents are both wise enough to make the right decisions." She climbed off the floor and stretched, rubbing her shoulders. "The floor isn't really comfy...kinda hard and cold."

Tobias rolled his eyes and went to retrieve her clothes from the bathroom. He came back and tossed the bundle at Tris, who caught it expertly. She pulled the black sleeveless top on, along with her combat boots, mesh shorts, along with a sports bra and underwear of course. They left Tobias' penthouse apartment and made their way to the pit, the large stone cavern that functioned as the hub for the Dauntless who called the compound their home. Tobias and Tris made their way to the tattoo lounge, a small area was housed in a large room that stemmed from one of the many narrow hallways. A small number of Dauntless milled around the room, some deciding on tattoos, and others sitting in the large white leather chairs getting tattoos. Tris walked up to the large, holographic shimmering board that housed the options. She already had the 3 black birds on her collarbone, and the Dauntless and Abnegations symbols on her shoulder. Her eyes scanned over the options and she chose the custom option. Tris made her way of to Tori Wu's station, housed in the farmost corner. Tori sat hunched over a large book, her long black hair hung down to her back, contrasting against her pale ivory skin.

"Hey Tori, I was wondering if you could help me?"

Tori put down the book and turned around. "So you're still here, I'm surprised you've made it this far Tris."

Tris laughed and shrugged,"What can I say, I'm extremely stubborn. You'll be seeing a lot more of me after tomorrow."

Tori grinned and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl, giving her shoulders a squeeze."You made initiation? Congratulations Tris, you've earned it. So is this how you're celebrating?"

Tris shook her head and pulled away. She smiled sheepishly and ran a hand through her hair. "No, actually I wanted to surprise Four."

Tori raised a brow and glanced over at Tobias who sat in a chair on the other side of the room. "Four? Since when have you two been a thing?"

Tris held a finger to her lips and spoke in hushed tones."Actually, we're not going public until I'm initiated, we thought it would look better."

Tori nodded and placed a hand on her hip."Alright Tris, so what can I do you for?"

Tris smiled and whispered her request into Tori's ear, her eyes lit up and a slow grin stretched over her face. "Yeah, that sounds good to me, should take me ten minutes or so." Tori sketched her design on the a small pad with black ink. Her brow was furrowed and she stuck her tongue out in concentration. After a bit of time passed, she held the drawing out to Tris."Look good to you? I think it looks pretty awesome myself, but I'm biased."

Tris grinned and shook her head enthusiastically."I was wondering if you could put it on my back? It's kind of a secret, and I don't really want anyone but Four to see it."

"Yeah sure thing, just roll over and I can get started."

Tris lifted up her shirt and laid on her back, pressing her face to the cool leather. Tori pressed the pad to the small of her back and turned on the machine. The device slowly injected the skin with ink using heat, essentially burning it onto the skin like a brand. Tris winced, her back burning with the hot ink. "So Tris, how are the other initiates? Do you think they're Dauntless material?"

Tris thought for a moment. Peter, Drew, and Molly were definitely horrible people, but they would make good members. They had all ranked highly. Drew had ranked first, followed by Peter, and Molly followed 3 spots behind. She didn't know some of the other initiates well, but the brothers, Uriah and Zeke, seemed like kind people. She knew Uriah excelled at weaponry whereas his brother Zeke was better at close combat. Christiana had definitely improved, and was lithe and fast in fights. Will was an amazing fighter, even though he wasn't the top initiate, he could hold his own with Peter and Drew for a while. Al….she wasn't sure he would last.

"I think they're ready, except for one of my friends. There's something about him, maybe he's too soft. I'm not sure he'll be able to handle it. He ranked in last place."

Tori sighed softly above her,"Well I guess all you can do is hope the kid secretly has guts. Maybe he'll last a couple weeks." Tori peeled the cooling tag from her skin and grinned. "Hey this turned out great, why don't you go check it out."

Tris smiled and hopped off the chair, walking over to the large mirror hung on the wall. The small of her back was covered in the Dauntless flames. The black flames curled around two intertwined numbers, a four and a six. Tris smiled to herself, tracing the black curves with her finger, admiring the beautiful way they enveloped the numbers. "Tori this is amazing, I...I love it so much! I can't wait to show Four, I hope he likes it."

Tori smiled and raised an arched brow."Tris, any girl that gets a tattoo to honor her boyfriend is going to be seen as amazing in his eyes. I'm pretty sure he'll love it."

Tris tugged her shirt down, careful to cover the newest addition to her collection. She walked over to where Four was sitting, a bounce in her step.

Four watched her apprehensively and crossed his arms over his bare chest."Hey, you seem excited?"

Tris smiled and shrugged her shoulders,"I'm just excited to get out and run, you know that I like jumping trains."

Tobias nodded and pulled her closer to him, sitting her down on his lap. "So, how do you feel about this? I figured we'd run out to the trains and board a random one. We could have the kitchen pack us a lunch and we could have a picnic?"

Tris smiled and leaned against his chest. "First off, I thought we were trying to keep this secret? And yeah, sounds good to me! It's going to be our first official date."

Tobias laughed and held her around the waist. "Screw it, I'm past the point of caring what everyone else thinks. I don't really give a fuck if people don't like me with an initiate. I'm pretty sure I have the right to kiss you whenever."

Tris laughed and ruffled his hair. She hopped up and held out her hand. "In that case, let's go blow some minds!"

Tobias took her hand and together they walked out of the parlour. He chuckled and rubbed his stomach."Sounds good, but first lets go raid the cafeteria, I'm starving."

Author's Note

Personally I liked writing this chapter! I don't know why, I just feel like all the ideas are surging forward and I think I'm really ready to dive into this book full force!


	8. Author Update Dos

Dear readers, it is I! I have returned from the dark abyss of research papers and anatomy exams! On that note, I received a new Braille computer! A Braille computer you ask? But that must mean... Yes dear reader, the author is blind! But-but...you write so well! Well dear reader, It requires patience, trust, and a heck of a lotta spell check! I tell ya! My friend, bless her soul, helps me post here! That way I don't screw up! On that note, on with the show! 


	9. Chapter 7

Together, hand in hand, they made their way to the cafeteria, where they were greeted with looks of surprise mixed with apprehension. Tris ignored the looks of the other initiates, waving and smiling only to Christiana, who winked back at her, and Will, whose mouth had fallen open. She followed Tobias to the kitchen, where he greeted the cooks by name. A young lady, possibly in her early thirties, walked up to the two of them. Her brown curly hair was dyed pink and turquoise at the ends, and both her nose and eyebrow were pierced."Hey Four, can I get you something to eat?" Her voice was high and bubbly.

"Rochelle this is my girlfriend Tris, she's a new initiate. I thought I'd take her out to train, and I was hoping we could grab a lunch to go? I'm not sure how long we'll be gone, but I thought it would be best to stay hydrated and fed, it's pretty hot out."

Rochelle smiled warmly and gave Tris a small wave. "It's nice to meet you Tris, I've heard great things about you." Rochelle turned back to Tobias and held up a finger."Give me….four or five minutes, I'll grab you guys something to eat." Rochelle walked farther back into the kitchen, disappearing from sight. A clattering of metal pots could be heard from the kitchen, as Rochelle prepared a light meal for the couple. She came back ten minutes later with a small, black basket in her hands. "Alright, here you go you two! I snuck in some strawberries that an Amity truck brought earlier." She held a finger up to her lips and winked. "Our little secret!" She whispered.

Tobias graciously took the wicker basket from her hands and nodded his thanks. "Sounds good to me, we'll see you later."

Tris smiled at the girl and slipped her hand in Tobias', giving it a firm squeeze. "Are you ready to go? I think we could catch one of the depot trains if we hurry. There should be one leaving the Erudite complex by now, let's run that one."

Tobias thought for a moment and nodded,"Sounds good to me, but we'll have to run!" He laughed and grabbed her hand, the two of them making a mad dash through the cafeteria. They ducked and wove through the crowd of Dauntless, almost knocking over Max, the leader. Tobias gave a shouted apology back to him, still pulling Tris along. The two of them ran out one of the service entrances, which led out of the Dauntless compound. They broke into a brisk jog, running towards the train tracks that stood about a quarter mile from the compound. The air was hot and dry leaving the two of them sweating, even from the quick run. After a short wait, they heard the loud whistles of a train, a smoke plume rising from around the buildings. The large grey engine appeared, quickly gaining speed on the straight away. The passenger cars passed, and Tobias broke into a sprint. Tris surged forward, she leaped off the platform and grabbed a protruding metal handle. She used her momentum to swing up into the metal boxcar, reaching a hand out to Tobias, who grabbed her hand and leaped into the train car.

Tris laughed, slightly out of breath and panting. "No matter how many times I do that, I'll always enjoy it!" She hung out of the side, letting the dry air pull strands of her brown hair out of her ponytail. Tobias laughed and pulled her back into the car.

"Careful now, I kinda need to you to stay on the train! No more jumping for a bit." He spun her around, his large hands on her lower back. "Besides if you jump, I'll have to go after you!" He sat down, pulling Tris onto his lap. She leaned against him, letting her head rest in the crook of his neck.

"I think that this is our first official date. Just goes to show you, Dauntless does it best!" She laughed and turned in his lap so that she faced him.

Tobias leaned back against the wall of the car and winked."You know what else we Dauntless do best?"

Tris playfully slapped his shoulder and gasped in mock horror."Tobias! We're on a date, don't you dare ruin this for me!"

Tobias held up his hands and flashed her an innocent smile. He reached around her to grab the basket. "Hey, I was going to say we make the best dessert! Speaking of dessert, I'm starving!"

Tris rolled her eyes and slid off his lap. Tobias pulled out a cloth napkin from the basket and spread it between the two of them. He emptied the rest of the contents, pulling out a container of ripe red strawberries, two turkey sandwiches, a thermos of lemonade, a bag of potato chips, and a plastic tin with two small slices of chocolate cake. "Well I think, Rochelle planned the perfect picnic for us. I'll have to thank her tommorow!" Tobias said, pulling out plates, cups and napkins. He served each of them a sandwich and poured ice cold lemonade into both plastic cups.

Tris hummed her approval, taking a large bit of a strawberry. "Oh gosh! These are so good! I officially love the Amity now!" she mumbled through a mouth full of strawberry. Some of the red juice dripped down her chin and Tobias chuckled, kissing the corner of her mouth.

"I'm glad you feel so comfortable around me! And you're right, they taste delicious!" He said with a grin.

Tris quickly grabbed a napkin and dabbed her face."I'm so sorry! I'm over here eating like a total pig!"

Tobias shook his head and smiled softly at her."Tris...don't be sorry! I'm seriously glad we can be so comfortable around each other, it really makes it special. I don't want you to feel like you can't be yourself!" He grabbed a large strawberry and bit into it, making sure to drip juice on his chin and face. "See! we can pig out together!" He grinned, flashing his now red stained teeth.

Tris fell back, laughter erupting from her mouth. She clutched at her sides, her eyes squeezed shut with small tears forming at the corner."Okay! Okay! You got me there! I wish you could see yourself right now, you look like a little kid!"

Tobias laughed and wiped his sticky face off with a napkin. The two of them ate the rest of their dinner, each conversation peppered with laughter. They sat there late into the evening, swapping stories from their childhood, letting their darkest secrets fly out.

"So I go downstairs, and Caleb is sitting there with a book in his hands! I knew it wasn't allowed, but our parents weren't home. So I asked him what he was reading, and he hides it in his lap. I grabbed it from him and ran into the living room. He kept chasing me and yelling, so I figured it was something good! Well, turns out it was just a book on how electricity works! No wonder he chose Erudite!" Tris laughed, wiping a stray tear out of her eye. She sat back and rubbed her slightly protruding stomach, letting out a satisfied groan. "That was awesome, but I don't think I'll be able to move!"

Tobias laughed back on the cool metal floor, patting the space beside him. "Well, I figured we could just chill here. It's only seven, so it's not like we'll be doing anything else tonight. We can go back to the compound when we can actually move. Plus, I have no idea where this train actually is right now."

Tris giggled and laid beside him, resting her head on his chest. She pulled the band out of her hair, letting it rest on the nape of her neck. Tobias smiled and absentmindedly played with a strand that hung on her forehead. "So, tomorrow's the big day."

Tris shook her head and sighed."I'd rather just enjoy our time here, I don't want to worry about what happens tomorrow."

Tobias nodded knowingly, "I understand completely. So, what do you wanna talk about?"

Tris shrugged and pressed her face into the cool material of Tobias' shirt. She inhaled his musky scent, laced with a hint of cologne and chocolate. "Hmm...I don't really care. This is nice just laying here."

Tobias murmured something unintelligible and kissed the top of her head.

"What was that? I didn't catch it." Tris asked, a curious note in her voice.

"I said...what if you moved in with me after tomorrow, I mean you don't have to. I just figured it might be nice."

Tris rolled over so that she hovered above his chest, her face hovering a few inches above his. "You're serious? You actually want me to live with you?" she asked, her voice laced with surprise.

Tobias nodded and slid his hands around her sides, pulling her body against his. His hand slid up from her waist and tangled itself in the locks of her hair. He brought her face up to his, their lips colliding together. Tobias smiled against the kiss and gathered Tris in his arms, holding her bridal style. He pulled away slightly and smiled his movie star smile. "If you move in with me, that's the first thing I'll do. I'll help you move in, and then I'll carry you across the threshold into our new home."

Tris blushed, a light shade of pink blooming on her cheeks like an opening flower. She laid a small hand on his rough cheek, caressing his face with her thumb."I always told myself that I would find that special someone, that I would have a relationship like my parents. Tobias, I've never been more scared, yet more willing, to give myself to you. So, the answer is yes! I'd love to move in with you!"

Tobias' eyes brightened, light dancing across his blue-grey eyes. He nuzzled his face into her neck, his warm breath tickling her skin. The couple laid like that for the rest of the night, Tobias' arms wrapped around Tris, protecting her from the outside world. They spoke softly of their future life in Dauntless, until they both slipped into a blissful slumber, Who knew that a rusting, old train car would be the place two souls fell in love.


	10. FAQ: Reviews

So one of the guests asked how I read your reviews! Well my dearest guest, I do! I love reading your reviews, they cheer me up for a day at school! As to how I read them, well let me tell you! I have a program, much like voice over on the iphone or ipad. I just plug my earphones into the headphone jack, and with a touch of a special button, when I hover over something, it will be read to me! Much like an audio book. So for example, when I type an author note! When I hover over the text, a tiny robotic voice will say what it says, likewise if I hover over a link, or even a post on Tumblr! My tumblr is Kawaii Kitty. :) 


	11. New Chapter Coming

Expect a new chapter today or tomorrow guys! I'm just proofreading it at the moment! I hope you'll like it!

Also, if you like Game of Thrones, I'll be starting up a story that surrounds my favorite couples

Daenerys and Drogo

John and Ygritte

Joffery and Margery


End file.
